


oh baby i like it (alright)

by euphoricland



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Sugar Baby Dongmyeong, Sugar Daddy Youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricland/pseuds/euphoricland
Summary: “I said I was sorry,” Youngjo sighs, just a bit closer to Dongmyeong.“You did not!” Dongmyeong exclaims, indignant.“Did you like the earrings?” Youngjo asks, pushing the conversation away from him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 14





	oh baby i like it (alright)

Dongmyeong looks at him with big eyes.

His eyelids are shimmery and they’re close enough that he can see where the black kohl crumbles, flecks against the high rise of his cheekbones.

“We aren’t supposed to meet today,” Dongmyeong frowns, line creasing over his eyes, makeup wipe balled into his fist, “you said you were too busy for me.”

It’s supposed to be a statement, but the pout is there, plushed lips settling into a downturn of displeasure, soft voice dipping into something between annoyance and resentment.

Youngjo doesn’t say anything, instead brings his arm forward, small gift bag dangling from his fingers.

Dongmyeong’s eyes flicker from the glossy black material to Youngjo’s face, reaching carefully for it as he turns around, let’s Youngjo in.

He watches as Dongmyeong pulls out the small jewelry box, long, manicured fingers deft in their unwrapping, carefully picking up the golden stud earrings.

“I’m still mad at you,” he says, his voice is lighter and Youngjo can hear how pleased he is.

“You’re wearing eyeshadow,” Youngjo accuses, eyes looking around the small apartment. It’s smaller than his bedroom and he wonders if there’s a chance he might be able to convince Dongmyeong to go back home with him.

Dongmyeong crosses his arms, earrings long forgotten on the kitchen island, “I went out with my friends,” he raises a hand to push his hair back.

It’s getting longer and when it falls back into place it looks soft, framing Dongmyeong’s face in a way that makes it hard for Youngjo to escape how pretty he is.

“So you dolled up to go out with your friends?” Youngjo asks, taking a step closer to the other, “what did you wear?”

Dongmyeong rolls his eyes, “other people deserve to see how pretty I am too,” he pauses, “especially if they make time for me.”

“I said I was sorry,” Youngjo sighs, just a bit closer to Dongmyeong.

“You did not!” Dongmyeong exclaims, indignant.

“Did you like the earrings?” Youngjo asks, pushing the conversation away from him.

Dongmyeong sighs, shoulders sagging, arms uncrossing, “yes,” he says softly, reaching out for the box, where the lid is jam back a bit crooked, “they’re beautiful, you have great taste, like always.”

“You’re mad at me,” Youngjo finally admits, he’s close enough that he can reach out and touch Dongmyeong, fingers curling into the threadbare shirt Dongmyeong has deemed good enough to hang from his body.

Dongmyeong lets himself be pulled in closer, palms sliding up Youngjo’s chest. Even through the layers of his shirt and suit jacket he feels the heat of him, tendrils shooting down into dangerous territory.

“You’re really as smart as they say, Youngjo,” Dongmyeong smiles, small, teasing.

“Why don’t you call my hyung,” Youngjo asks, ignoring the dig.

Dongmyeong’s smile spreads wider, it’s bright and devastatingly gorgeous.

“Because I don’t do what you tell me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> trying to prove to myself that i dont just write pwp lol but if anyone sees this and you want to give me a weus pairing to write a small fic like this perhaps consider it


End file.
